cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Shelly Percey
Overview |badges= Mask Maker }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Desdemona the Glint * Boris the Russian New Contact(s) * Marshal Brass The Marshal is taciturn and gruff, and not known for much of a sense of humor. Considering that he has to spend most of his time cleaning up Dr. Aeon's messes, it's a wonder he's even that personable. Marshal Brass is the head of all Arachnos forces for Cap Au Diable. He works directly under Dr. Aeon, and rumor has it, isn't too happy about that fact. He might have some work for a freelancer like you. He can get you all the Technology and Natural Enhancements you need. Information Doctor Shelly Percey left medical school in disgrace during her third year, when one of her professors found her performing unethical experiments on an injured hero. Since her fall from grace, Shelly's kept herself busy providing medical services to the less scrupulous metahumans to be found by the dozen in the Rogue Isles. She doesn't stoop to treating those without super powers, and she's become quite an expert in her somewhat rarified field. She owes her mastery of the metahuman physique to her insatiable curiousity, which has gotten her into trouble more than a few times. Initial Contact Welcome. I am Dr. Shelly Percey. I've come to know a great deal about you metahumans, but there's still plenty we can learn together. Are you game? Store Dr. Shelly Percey sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 10 Training Enhancements * Level 15 Training Enhancements * Level 15 Mutation/Science Dual-Origin Enhancements Badge Mission Briefing I'm sure you've heard of a most accomplished young lady known as the Facemaker? She's a disciple of Vahzilok, and is well known for her habit of carving up innocent young debutantes for her own private collection of parts. Yes, yes, deplorable. Nevertheeless, I'd like to know more about her process. I want you to go to a Vahzilok lair and return with samples of the Facemaker's reanimation chemicals. I'll reward you well for your efforts. Mission Acceptance I have to admit, the Facemaker has long been a subject of my study. Her work is remarkable. Her students, however, scare me. Make sure to eliminate any on scene to keep them from following you back to me. Unnecessary Solicitation I really want those chemicals, . And I want to feel safe while I examine them. Don't fail me. The stench of ammonia hits your nose. Mission Objective(s) * Fight disciples and get samples ** 3 sets of chemicals Enemies Notable NPCs * None Badge Completion of this mission earns a villain the Mask Maker Badge. Debriefing Ah, you've returned. And with the Facemaker's chemicals! These should prove most interesting under laboratory study. You know, I've always felt a certain kinship with the Facemaker. She may be a monster, but sometimes I feel as though we were sisters under the skin. '' Notes: '' -''You must defeat all enemies in the sewer to finish this mission'' -''Some glowies are fake and won't count'' -''After some glowies you'll be ambushed by several waves of attackers'' Story Arc Midas Touched '''Souvenir: The Skin of Midas This super hard fragment of skin is beige, not gold. It's a remonder of the twisting tale of medical intrigue you like to think of as Midas Touched It all started when Dr. Percey approached you with a problem. She had a patient who might be seriously ill, but the equipment she needed for diagnosis was too pricey. Arachnos had the equipment, but wouldn't share. Naturally, you stole it for her. Dr. Percey completed her diagnosis, and the results were not good. Her patient, King Midas, was dying. Due to his super hard skin, he couldn't be treated. The good doctor revealed to you Midas' most precious secret: his skin was not gold at all! It was simply harder than diamond and painted for effect. Percey sent you to one of Dr. Aeon's labs, where she hoped you would uncover some clue that would help her develop a treatment for Midas' illness. You uncovered some fragments of Midas' skin, along with some files indicating that Aeon had originally granted Midas his powers. With the info from Aeon's lab, Dr. Percey was able to begin constructing a cure for King Midas. Unfortunately, Dr. Aeon learned of her findings, and he wanted them for himself. What's more, he had asked Midas himself to dispatch men to confiscate the materials! Midas had no idea he was sending troops to steal the very formula that might save his life; Dr. Percey had been afraid to tell him of the seriousness of his condition. And so you went to Dr. Percey's lab to save her data. You defeated Midas' men, and saved Dr. Percey's work. But in the end, you had to wonder. The findings you saved as Dr. Percey's lab indicated that Midas' symptoms had begun after you stole the medical equipment from Arachnos. And you remembered her fascination with all beings super-powered. Could Percey herself have engineered the disease, along with it's cure, simply as an experiment? Briefing Thank you for coming. I need the assistance of one such as yourself. I have a patient in bad condition, and I need some rather specific equipment to diagnose his illness. It's right here on the island, but Arachnos won't grant me access, and I don't have the kind of money it would take to buy it legitimately. So I need to try an illegitimate route. Like you. Will you help me steal that medical equipment? We need the equipment and the code for operating it. The latter will probably be on the base leader. One tiny wrinkle: the Luddites are trying to destroy this equipment as we speak. You may have to subdue a few of them. Dr. Percey said she was after the most sensitive diagnostic equipment known to man. You have to wonder what kind of strange disease she's dealing with. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Hicks and his men ** Steal the Equipment Enemies Notable NPCs * Special Operative Hicks (Boss) (Wolf Spider Huntsman) Debriefing Excellent work. My patient will be most pleased. I should have told you, my patient is an influential man here on the island. He'll want to know about your work on his behalf. ' ''Notes ' -''You must defeat everyone in the lab to finish this mission -''The Luddites will spawn only when you have recovered the diagnostic equipment. At this point several waves of them will ambush and attack you.'' -''The Luddites and the Arachnos troops will attack each other if left alone'' Briefing All right, I performed my diagnosis, and I've got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is, my patient only has six months to live. The good news is, he's King Midas, and if we can help him, we'll both strike it rich. The problem with old Midas is that I can't treat him thanks to his skin condition. Oh, he's not really made of gold, you know. Paints himself that way, thinks it makes him look tough. Men. Still, his skin is harder than diamond, and it's making treatment a bit of a problem. Midas has a history with Dr. Aeon, and I suspect the good doctor may know more about his powers than anyone else. I'd like you to see if you can dig up anything in one of Aeon's bases. Now listen up, because this is important. Midas doesn't know he's dying. Not yet. And I'm not going to tell him until I have a cure ready. I'm afraid he may become suicidal, and I'm not about to lose my most interesting subject. Nor do I relish the thought of autopsying a pile of rubble. Capiche? Aeon has labs scattered all across Cap au Diable. He must be working on literally hundreds of projects at once. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Arachnos in base ** Search base for info ** 2 keys to find Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing So, Aeon was involved in Midas' acquisition of power, eh? Well, it doesn't surprise me. Aeon's almost as curious abou ther super powers as I am, and he certainly has better funding. If I analyze these fragments with the equipment you appropriated, I may be able to figure out how to get a needle through that ultra-hard skin of Midas'. Then I could cure him. Briefing We're in trouble. I was able to cook up a way of piercing Midas' skin to deliver the cure, but I did manage to concoct a medicine that could be absorbed through it. Problem is, Aeon heard about my experiments with Midas' skin, and he wants my findings for himself. And guess who he's sent after them? The Goldbrickers! Midas has no idea he's sending men to snatch the substance that could save his life. And he's not going to find out. If he does, he'll know that I lied to him about his condition, and that can't happen. So I need you to get to my lab and make sure my work stays intact and on the premesis. I have to warn you. There's a chance you could fail this one. I'm not saying you got sloppy and led Aeon straight to us. I'm just saying we need this situation taken care of. Mission Objective(s) Dr. Percey has more expensive equipment than she claims. She must have hidden resources. * Save Dr. Percey's work * You have defeated the Goldbrickers and saved Dr. Percey's equipment. Enemies Notable NPCs: * Dr. Percey's lab Debriefing Thanks to you, Midas will never have to know how close he came to death. You saved my equipment and along with it, Midas's life. I'll put in a good word for you with old Midas; maybe the two of you can do business together in the future. Listen, I hope you can keep whatever secrets you've learned about me during this adventure. Take this salvage. Remember: I'm your friend. You can trust me. Notes * Upon successfully completing this mission, a villain will receive a piece of Golden Skin salvage. Missions Briefing Greetings. I've been given a most exciting opportunity, and I'd very much appreciate your assistance. Oh, don't worry, you'll be well paid. Here's the plan. The Council has recently transported a single Nictus to a small base they maintain here on Cap au Diable. Dr. Aeon and I are both highly interested in the cargo in a question and, though we have a somewhat adversarial relationship, we've agreed to work together for the time being. I'll provide the muscle, and enlist a friend of mine to extract the Nictus from its host. He'll finance the deal and make sure the Council never finds out who's responsible. It's a win-win-win-win deal. If you're willing to steal a Nictus from the Council. The Nictus will most likely be carried in the body of a chosen soldier. Once you've kidnapped him, you'll have 90 minutes to get him to a friend of mine, who will extract the creature. Any longer, and we risk the creature taking over the host's body and becoming inseperable from it. I'm sure you've heard of my interest in all things super-powered. You might say learning is my only passion. Mission Objective(s) The Council's small incursions into the Rogue Isles have been tolerated so far, but you've heard that Lord Recluse himself has his eye on their activities. * Find the Nictus Enemies Notable NPCs * Nictus Bearer (Boss) (Galaxy Archon) You have recovered the Nictus, in a most unexpected way. Temporary Powers: As soon as you exit the mission, you will gain the following powers: Mission Objectives(s) You hear a clipped order. The Council has preceeded you! * Have Nictus Extracted (Timed, 1:30) ** Rescue Dr. Karl Junker from the Council ** Take him to his machine to have Nictus extracted Enemies Notable NPCs * Penumbra Archon (Boss) (Guarding Dr. Junker) * Dr. Karl Junker (Hostage) (Must be rescued and escorted to his machine) The Nictus has been extracted from your body! Debriefing So, the Nictus entered you? Interesting. It will be a most fascinating subject of study. How I long to absorb myself in quiet research for a time. Thank you. I can see that you, like myself, are capable of almost anything. Briefing . I've learned of the most exciting caper! It seems Arachnos has developed a biological weapon. Silly dvils, they tried deploying it in Paragon City. As we speak, several citizens of Kings Row are experiencing the first symptoms of a disease that should kill them within twenty-four hours. Oh, they've got their doctors working on it. Might even come up with a solution. But in the meantime, we've got the opportunity of a lifetime! Arachnos, naturally, developed a cure for the weapon. And Longbow, naturally, dispatched a hero to recover it. Here's where you step in. Steal that antidote and let Longbow take the blame! I'll pay you well for a prize such as this! You'll have to defeat every Arachnos soldier to ensure Longbow gets the blame for the theft. My brain is spinning with the possibilities for such a unique find! Mission Objective(s) An alarm claxon rings. * Defeat all Arachnos and Longbow ** Find the cure You recovered the antidote and left Longbow to take the blame! Enemies Notable NPCs * The Dragon's Tail Debriefing Oh. Oh, . I don't know quite how to thank you. This is a gift beyond all words! It may take me years to probe all the secrets I can from this antidote. Perhaps I can even reverse engineer the disease! Briefing My sources have brought me news of a fascinating development. As I'm sure you know, the Lost spread by encouraging new recruits to take some sort of drug, commonly referred to as "Shift". It alters their physical and mental structure, and gives them strange powers. Recently, however, it seems they've taken their movement to the next level. Rumors of a single infectious Lost have been spreading throughout Cap au Diable. A Lost Typhoid Mary if you please. I'd like you to capture this infectious Lost. I want to study him. Mission Acceptance This individual may well open up whole new arenas in the world of super-powered physiology. Unnecessary Solicitation }} Enemies Notable NPCs * Typhoid Willy Debriefing Typhoid Willy's tucked away in my lab. He will not stop blathering on about his destiny. Oh he's got a destiny alright: to teach me everything I want to know about the Lost's strange mutations. I can hardly wait to get started. Trivia Dr. Shelly Percey may be a reference to the poet, Percy Bysshe Shelley. External Links *